Family Troubles
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: My take on how Sara was as a kid and how her mom killed her dad. Only the CSI's knew each other then.... Will be GSR!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Sara's A/N: This is one of my stories, and this is my take on how Sara's family was when she was little. Only the CSI's knew each other back then….**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAMILY TROUBLES...

CHAPTER 1...

"Hi, is Nick there?" Sara asked after someone picked up the phone.

"Yes, just one moment. Is this Sara?" Mrs. Stokes asked.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Stokes."

"No problem Hun."

A few minutes later Nick was on the phone.

"Hello?" Nick asked.

"Hey Nicky," Sara said with a shaky voice.

"Hey, Sar' what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I was umm wondering if I can come over, or we could go do something?"

"Your parents at it again?" Nick asked only already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Okay, well go ahead and come on over. Just go ahead and walk on in."

"Okay, you sure it's okay if I just walk in?"

"Yes, its okay. We've known each other since what first grade? Plus you're like family anyway, so yes its ok."

"Okay, okay, I see your point. I'll be over in 5 maybe 10 if I don't get caught by my dad."

"Okay, I'll plan on seeing you in 5 minutes then."

"Okay."

They both hung up and Sara walked downstairs and snuck out the back door without her dad noticing. After she finally got out of her house, she went next door to nick's house. When she got there she saw him standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey I thought you wanted me to walk on in."

"Yea, well, I decided to wait for you out here. Mom left for work & we're here with my brother, so I decided to wait for you out here get some air."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"Yea, well I wanted to. Hey Sar, look at me please." Nick told her before they walked into the house.

"Why?"

"Because, it looks like you got a black eye." Nick said as he was getting all protective of her like an older brother.

"Nicky, its nothing. You don't have to play big brother on me."

"I know, but I can't help it. Just answer this one question for me ok?"

"Okay."

"Did your dad do that? I mean punch you in the eye?"

"Yes, but it was my fault any way. I didn't do as he asked. That's why I got the black eye."

"Sara it's not your fault that he hit you. He shouldn't have done that. If he wanted something then he could have gotten it himself."

"I know. Can we please not talk about it any more?"

"Yeah, come on let's go on in and put something on that eye."

"Okay."

Nick led Sara through the house to the kitchen to get Sara some ice for her eye. While they were in the kitchen, nick's older brother came in.

"Hey guys." Mark said as he was getting something to drink.

"Hey Mark." They both said.

"What's with the ice pack? You guys didn't get into a fight did you?" Mark asked as he turned to face nick and Sara.

"No, Mark we didn't get into a fight. If we did then I would feel bad for hitting a girl. Which I would never do." Nick said getting all defensive.

"Okay, no needing to get all defensive on me here. So again, what's with the ice pack?" Mark asked again, then he saw Sara's black eye. "What in the heck happened to your eye Sar'?"

"It's nothing, really its fine." Sara told him.

"Your dad did this to you didn't he?" Man, I swear he's gonna wish he never did that. I'll go over there and knock the crap out of him. He doesn't need to be hitting any one especially his family." Mark said as he was getting angry with his brother's friend's dad.

"Mark don't please, you don't have to. He'll just get mad at me because I told someone so please. Don't please?" Sara begged him.

"Okay, fine I won't but you can't keep on living like that, it's not good for you."

"I know that, besides he's usually not home half the time any way."

"That still doesn't mean he has the right to hit you."

"I know, can we please not talk about it?"

"Yea sure, so what are you kids up to?"

"Ummm...not sure probably just hang out or go see Warrick." Nick told his brother.

"Okay, well you kids have fun; I'll be upstairs if ya need me." Mark said as he was heading up the stairs.

"So want to go give Warrick a call and see if he wants to shoot hoops?" Nick asked Sara.

"Sure, I don't care, it'll probably help take my mind off things."

"Yea, okay well come on lets go call Warrick, and see if he wants to meet us at the basketball court."

Nick and Sara went to the den to call Warrick to see if he wanted to shoot hoops with them then maybe get some ice cream afterwards. When they got off the phone with Warrick they went upstairs and told Mark what they were doing then left to meet Warrick at the basketball court. When they got there they started shooting hoops till Warrick got there.

"Hey guys," Warrick said as he arrived at the basketball court.

"Hey Warrick," Sara said.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Warrick asked as he gave her a hug.

"Nothing really, and do you really have to call me that?" Sara asked as she hugged him back.

"Yes I do."

"Why? I'm not even a kid."

"Yea, you are to me. Nick do ya agree with me that she's a kid?" Warrick asked Nick.

"Yea, I agree with ya." Nick said as he tossed the ball back to Warrick.

"You guys, I'm not a kid, I'll be 12 in a couple months." Sara told them. Then she saw her dad's car pull up, she went white.

"Sara, you okay?" Nick asked after seeing her go white as a ghost. When he didn't get an answer he tried again, "Sara, you ok?"

"Huhh? Sorry, I think I see my dad's car coming this way." Sara told him as she was beginning to shake and hyperventilate.

"Sara, just try to calm down, ok? It might not be him." Nick said as he was trying to get her to calm down.

"Yea, but it is him Nicky, I just know it is. Please don't let him take me home, please Nicky?" Sara asked nick in a scared voice and on the verge of tears.

"I won't let him take you and neither will Warrick, ok?" Nick said as he was hugging her like he was protecting his little sister.

"Please Nicky, I don't want to go home with him, he'll get angry that I snuck out, I can't go home, I just can't."

"I won't let him, ok? I won't let him." Nick said trying to get her to calm down.

Five minutes later Sara's dad comes up to the kids and tells Sara to get in the car.

"Sara, get in the car." Jason Sidle told his daughter as he approached her.

"Mr. Sidle, she doesn't have to, she can stay here and hang out with us. So you can go home now." Nick told Jason.

"Listen here kid, your not her dad, so I'd mind my own business if I were you." Jason told Nick. Then he turned his attention to Sara, "Sara Marie, get your butt in that car if you know what's good for you."

"Yes, sir." Sara said then looked back at nick and Warrick before getting in the car.

**Back at the Sidle house...**

"What in the heck were you thinking, sneaking out of the house like that?" Jason asked his daughter.

"I don't know," Sara told her dad as she was crying.

"You dang well know, now tell me!" Jason said as he slapped her on the face.

"I snuck out because I wanted to get out of this house, and away from you and mom fighting." Sara said as she rubbed the spot where her dad hit her.

"You want out of this house? Then I suggest you pack up and go live on the streets, no body is going to want you any way, not even your so called friends, your so freakin' ugly, no guys' are going to want to date you. You're going to fail in life!" Jason said as he kept hitting her and kicking her, as he was yelling at her and hurting her, Laura came home from the store, and saw her husband beat the crap out of their daughter.

"Jason, what the heck are you doing? Stop hurting her!" Yelled Laura as she tried to get her husband away from their daughter.

"Laura, go do something that's useful and leave me alone, your daughter deserves this!" Jason said as he pushed his wife away from him so he could finish hurting their daughter.

Laura turned and went into the kitchen and grabbed a chef's knife and walked back into the living room and started stabbing her husband, to stop him from hurting their daughter even more. After the third stabbing Sara told her mom to stop stabbing him, "Mom, stop please, mommy stop!" Sara begged her mom as she was on the floor sobbing.

After awhile Laura stopped and dropped the knife and looked over at her frightened daughter, "Sara, honey come here."

"No! Stay away from me, please stay away from me." Sara said as she ran to her room to call the police and hid in the closet while she dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The person on the other lined asked.

"My mom, she...she killed my dad." Sara told the person on the other line as she was crying.

"Okay sweetheart, I need you to calm down ok? Can I have your address?"

"Yea, it...its 367 Park Avenue."

"Thank you Hun, now listen ok, the police are on their way alright?"

"Yea, o-okay."

"Can you tell me where you are right now Hun?"

"Yea, I-I'm I-in the cl-closet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Come on! You know you want to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: hey hope you guys like this chapter & I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my story (I also want to thank my sister for helping me with this but mostly its just me she just basically beta's it lol) well ne way thanks 4 reviewing…I should have the next chapter up hopefully sometime this weekend because of school I might not have time well ne way hope you guys like….

Sara

A few minutes later the police came into the house and a couple of them took Laura out of the house while the other police went to Sara's room to try to get her to come out of her room. After trying to convince Sara to come out of her room, then they took her to the ambulance to get checked out. While the police brought her to the ambulance Sara saw nick, and she called out his name.

"Nick! Nicky!" Sara yelled for nick as she was crying.

Nick was looking around to figure out who was calling his name. A few minutes later he saw Sara calling his name and he ran up to her to see if she was ok.

"Hey Sar', you ok?" nick asked as he approached her.

"Nicky, she killed him, she killed him Nicky," Sara said as she ignored his question he asked her.

"Who did Sara? Who killed who?" Nick asked her softly.

"My mom, she…she killed my dad."

"Oh Sar', hey everything is going to be ok alright?"

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know I'm going to call my parents ok?"

"Don't leave me Nicky, please don't leave me, I'm scared."

"I'm not leaving you; I'm just going to see if anyone has a cell phone, ok?"

"Okay, you'll be back right?"

"Yea, I'll be right back promise."

Nick left and went to find someone that has a cell phone when he found someone he called up his mom and told her what was happening. When he got done talking to his mom fifteen minutes later, he gave the cell phone back and went back to Sara like he promised he would.

"Hey, I'm back, just liked I promised."

"Hey kid, do you want to ride with her to the hospital?" One of the paramedics asked Nick.

"Yea sure, but can you give me like five minutes tops? I have to go tell my brother real quick I live like right next door." Nick told him.

"Yeah, that would be fine but hurry we got to get her checked out and make sure there's no broken bones or anything." The paramedic told him.

A few minutes later nick came back and got in the ambulance and rode with Sara to the hospital to get checked out. About a half hour later nick went and called his mom back up and told her that he was at the hospital with Sara because they had to get her checked out. Nicks mom said that she was on her way to the hospital and that she would be there n less then an hour and a half. When he got off the phone he walked back to Sara's room to see how she was doing.

"Hey Sar', how ya doing?" nick asked Sara when he walked into the room.

"I'm fine, sore but I'm fine. Hey Nicky?"

"Yea Sar?" nick answered.

"What's going to happen next?"

"I don't know, I wish I new but I don't know, but hey my mom is on her way here."

tb...

a/n: sry if the story seems really really short but i promise i'll make it up 2 u...i promise if not then u can yell at me...lol...but i'll have my sister remind me 2 put up the next chapter well hope you guys liked the story so far plz leave reviews they r much appreciated...hehehe...

sara


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

a/n: hey this is Sara..just wanted to say sry this chapter isn't that long...i worked on this chapter during 3rd period Government which i swear is the hardest class ever...ne way...well i tried 2 come up w/more but i couldn't soooooooo well hey look on the bright side at least i got chapter 3 up...is that amzg?? lol...well hope you like this chapter...i worked really heard on it...& just 2 tell you...we didn't do ne thing 3rd period soo i had time on my hands & all we did was talk about taxes...how stupid is that??? lol...ne way again hope u like this chapter...reviews r greatly appreciated...well enjoy..

Sara

* * *

A half hour later Mr. and Mrs. Stokes walked into Sara's room and saw their son Nick comforting Sara and telling her that everything would be ok when they heard the door open Nick turned around and saw his parent.

"Hey mom, and dad," Nick said to his parents.

"Hey Nicky, hey Sara how you feeling?" Mrs. Stokes asked Sara as she approached her.

"Hi, I'm feeling ok, my arm hurts, but other then that I'm fine." Sara told them.

"That's good, have they told you when your going to be released?" Mr. Stokes asked her.

"no, not yet, I don't know where I'd go if I was released." Sara said as she was trying to block the tears from coming.

Before any one could respond, someone came in the room and started talking as soon as she walked in.

"Hi everyone, my name is Carol Green, I'm with the child services, and I came here to tell you Sara that you are being released and you will be coming with me to place you in a group home until they can find a foster home to place you in, so get dressed, and be ready when I get back, understand?" Carol asked her.

"Yea, I understand," Sara said sadly.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Green, can we talk to you outside for a sec?" Mr. Stokes asked her.

"Yea, sure but it has to be quick," Carol Green said as the three adults went into the hallway to talk.

"What could we do to go ahead and foster Sara?" Better yet adopt her?" Mr. Stokes asked getting down to business.

"Well if you want to adopt her then you would have to signsome papers, and at least for a month you would have to foster her and at the end of the month I'll come by and see how she's doing, and if everything goes ok, then we'll get the adoption papers and get them signed, and she'll be legally yours." The social worker said.

n we'll do that adopt her, so we'll take her home with us tonight then." Mr. Stokes said all serious. 

"Alright that's fine, tomorrow I'll have to come by and have you guys sign some papers saying that your fostering Sara." Carol told them.

"That's fine, lets have you come over tomorrow about 1:30pm." Mr. Stokes said.

"Well I guess I'll let you guys sing her release forms and I'll see you at 1:30pm tomorrow." Carol said.

Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow then." Mr. Stokes said as he and his wife went to the front desk to sign the release papers so they could take Sara home with them. After they signed Sara's release forms they walked back to Sara's room to tell her that she'll be going home with them instead of going with the social worker.

"Hey, Sara you can take your time getting ready because you'll be going home with us instead of going with the social worker." Mr. Stokes said. Both kids looked really surprised at the fact that Nick's parents is taking Sara home with them. But what they don't know is that fact that in about a month Sara will be adopted by Nick's parents.

"Are you serious? Ms. Green isn't taking me to a group home?" Sara asked hoping she wasn't hearing things wrong.

"Yea, we're serious, you'll be coming home with us." Mrs. Stokes told her.

"You guys didn't have to do that, I would have been fine, really, I don't want you guys to feel like you have to take me in." Sara said as tears were coming down her face.

"Well hun, your part of this family and if we didn't take you in then we don't know what we would have done if we let you go off to another family, so you are apart of this family, no matter what, and we don't mind taking you in." Mrs. Stokes said.

"Thank you guys, really thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you." Sara said as she walked up to them to give them a hug as she tried to hold the tears back but failing miserably.

"Your welcome kid, you welcome, what do you guys say we get out of here and head home?" Mr. Stokes asked the kids.

"Yea, that sounds fine to me, what about you Sara?" Nick asked her glad that she's coming back to their place.

"That sounds fine." Sara said happy that she was going home with the Stokes and not into a group home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Stokes Place…

"Hey Nick, can you take Sara to the guest bedroom please?" Mr. Stokes asked him.

"Yea sure, come on Sar', I'll take you to your room." Nick said as he and Sara walked upstairs to Sara's new room.

"Hey Nick?" Sara asked as they reached the room.

"Yea?" Nick answered.

"Did you know about this? About your parents letting me stay here for awhile?"

"no, I had no idea, but hey lets just enjoy the time we do have with each other." Nick said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just don't want to leave your like the brother I never hada, same thing with your brother, and your sisters are like the sister/sister's I never had, I like your family, just wish I could live here with you guys." Sara said as she sat down on the bed with tears running down her face.

"Hey, I'm sure everything will be okay, and I agree with you, your like the younger sister that I wished I had. I also have a feeling that the others feel the same way." Nick said as he hugged her.

A few minutes later Alexis came up stairs and told Nick and Sar that it was time to eat. Both Nick and Sara got up and followed Alexis downstairs. A half hour later everyone was done eating, both Nick and Sara told Mr. and Mrs. Stokes that they were going to go ahead and go to bed.

The next day…

Nick woke up and walked down stairs and got the stuff out to make pancakes. Fifteen minutes later Sara walked down stairs and went to the kitchen and saw Nick making some pancakes. Nick turned around and saw Sara walk in.

"Hey morning," Nick said as he added more batter to the pan.

"Morning Nicky," Sara said as she sat down at the bar.

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked her.

"Yea, I'm starving, where is everybody?"

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could eat all these myself, as for everyone, they had to go do stuff, but mom and dad said they should be home by 12:30pm." Nick said as he gave her a plate of pancakes.

"Oh, ok, thanks." Sara said as she put syrup on her pancakes.

"no problem." Nick said.

After they got done eating they both decided to play a game till Nick's parents came home. A couple hours later Mr. and Mrs. Stokes came home and saw the kids playing a board game. Mr. Stokes told the kids that they were suppose to go up stairs to their rooms or do something upstairs while they talk to a guest that is suppose to come over.

"Hey, guys our guest is here so can you guys go upstairs and do something or go outside while we talk?" Mr. Stokes asked.

"Yea, sure thing dad, come on Sar' I'm sure we could find something to do upstairs." Nick said as he and Sara headed upstairs.

Downstairs in the living room…

"Thanks for coming over Ms. Green," Mr. Stokes greeted as they all sat down.

"no problem, ok lets go ahead and talk it over to make sure you guys already know what your doing and making sure you know if want to do this or not." Ms. Green told them getting down to business.

"Well I don't think we really need to talk it over, I'm pretty sure we know what we're getting ourselves into, and we would like to go ahead and go through with this." Mr. Stokes said.

"Okay, well why don't we go ahead and have you guys sign some of these papers I brought over to make sure you understand everything." Ms. Green said as she got the papers out stating that Mr. and Mrs. Stokes are temporarily fostering Sara until a month is over and will be adopting her at the end of the month.

While they were talking and signing papers, Nick and Sara were upstairs wondering what they could be talking about.

"Hey Nicky?"

"Yea Sar',"

"What do you think their talking about?"

"I don't know, I hope its good."

"Yea, me too."

Another fifteen minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Stokes called the kids down after the social worker left the house.

"Nick, Sara, can you kids please come down here please?" Mrs. Stokes called for the kids.

"Yea, mom and dad?" Nick asked as he and Sara sat down on the couch besides each other.

"We have some very good news for you guys, especially for you Sara." Mr. Stokes said.

"We have decided to go ahead and let you stay with us, we signed the papers so we could foster you, then in about a month the social worker will come back and see how your doing and if everything goes ok cordially to plan, then we would like to adopt you, that is if you want us to." Mrs. Stokes told her.

"Really?" Sara asked not sure if she heard correctly.

"Yea, really hun, so in about a month we would like to adopt you if you want us to, its totally up to you sweetheart." Mrs. Stokes told her.

"Yea, sure, I mean yea I would love it if you adopted me." Sara said glad that she didn't have to move any where.

Tbc…

a/n: well here's another chapter that I wrote today 'cause I was extremely bored…and if anyone as any suggestions for the next chapter then it would be greatly appreciated if you guys had any ideas well as always reviews are greatly appreciated also my sister Gabriella put another story up called Past Troubles…it would mean the world to her if guys read and left reviews for the story because last night she was having doubts and wasn't sure if she should continue w/the story or not well you guys should go check it out its actually really good if I say so myself well reviews are greatly appreciated & please go check it out as well as our other stories…lol cookies 4every 1 who reviews…

Sara


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

well here's the next chapter hope you guys like reviews are greatly appreciated also check out my sister's stories past troubles & sum of our other stories...well ne way im beat soo im gonna head on out hope you guys like...

* * *

"So, why don't we go out to eat to celebrate, what do you kids think?" Mr. Stokes asked.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome, what about you Sara?" Nick asked Sara.

"That sounds fine," Sara said all excited that the Stokes will be adopting her.

"Okay, well why don't we go ahead and leave now, where would you guys like to go eat?" Mrs. Stokes asked the kids.

"Ummm…how 'bout that new restaurant…I think its called the Half moon or something like that." Nick suggested. (A/n: this restaurant is a real restaurant its in Indiana and as far as I no, there probly isn't one here in Nevada or not. The reason I know that is because I went to go visit a friend there in Indiana and well lets just say that restaurant is a really good restaurant, ok carry on now…lol)

"Okay, that sounds good, we should go ahead and go just in case if its packed or not." Mr. Stokes said as all four of them walked out to get in the vehicle to go to the new restaurant. A couple hours later they were done eating and they all had a great time, they decided to stop off at cone palace (a/n: again this place is a real place the best ice cream there is…lol…well ne way this is also in Indiana well carry on…lol) they got some dessert. After they got dessert they went back home and stuck their leftovers in the fridge to be eaten' the next day.

"Hey, mom dad, good you guys are home," Nicole said as she saw her parents and her brother and soon to be sister in the kitchen.

"Hey Coley, what's up?" Mrs. Stokes asked her daughter.

"Well, we have something to show you guys, especially you Sara, so would you guys follow me upstairs?" Nicole asked them.

"Yeah sure, come on kids lets go see what their up to now." Mr. Stokes said jokingly as they all walked upstairs behind Nicole. When they reached their destination Nicole turned to Sara and tells her that she has to have her eyes closed.

"Okay Sara, I need you to close your eyes for me." Nicole said.

"Ummm…okay?" Sara asked wasn't sure if something bad was gonna happen or not.

"Trust me, nothing is going to happen, so please close your eyes?" Nicole told her.

"Okay," Sara said as she closed her eyes. A couple minutes later Sara was being led into the room by Nicole.

"Okay Sara you can open your eyes now." Nicole said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, you guys did this for me?" Sara asked not completely sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not.

"Yup, we did this for you, since you'll be living with us for now on we thought you should have your own bedroom considering that you'll be the youngest of the Stokes clan and Nicky here wouldn't have to be the youngest anymore." Sabrina said glad that she's liking the room.

"Wow, thank you guys, really, thanks, I don't really know what to say, really, this is just wow." Sara said as she was taking it all in.

"Hey, don't worry about it, and your welcome kid, you deserve this bedroom, better yet you deserve this family more then your other family, I mean it, we don't know what we would do if you had to live somewhere else." Mark told her as he walked up to her to give her a hug.

"Thanks again you guys, for everything, you have no idea how much this means to me." Sara said with tears running down her face.

"Your welcome, welcome to the family kiddo." Mark said. Then one by one they all walked up to her and gave her a hug welcoming her to the family even though legally she isn't yet, but to them she has always been part of the family. A few minutes later they all let her have some time to herself in her new room, Mr. and Mrs. Stokes were the last ones to leave.

"Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Sara said.

"Hey, now what did we say about you calling us that?" Mr. Stokes said jokingly.

"Sorry, ummm…I have a question for you guys." Sara said nervously.

"Sure, what's your question?" Mrs. Stokes said.

"Well, I was wondering would I have to start calling you mom and dad?" Sara asked them afraid of what they would say.

"Sweetheart, you can if you want. We don't want you to think that you have to, its entirely up to you." Mr. Stokes said.

"Okay good," Sara said then walked up to them and gave them a hug and she surprised them by what she said, "Thanks again, really I appreciate it, thanks mom and dad."

"Sweetheart, your welcome, you know we would love you just like any of our kids right?" Mrs. Stokes asked her with tears running down her face.

"Yea, I know, and I love you guys too, and I'm glad your adopting me."

"We're glad too, even though your not legally ours yet, but really you were basically are kid to begin with, and we love you kiddo, just like we love our other kids." Mr. Stokes said with a few tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you too mom and dad." Sara said as she hugged them again with tears running down her face.

"Well hey, we'll let you be, get used to your new room because your stuck her forever kiddo." Mr. Stokes told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month later went by Nick and Sara were walking to school since it was the first day of school, they were walking towards the building when Sara spoke up.

"Hey, Nicky?"

"Yea Sar'?"

"Do you think the adoption papers would go ok?"

"Of course it would, why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, guess I'm just nervous or whatever."

"Well that could be it, but seriously Sar' it'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure, 'cause it still doesn't feel like its real, I mean it is but sometimes it'll feel like I'm just dreaming and when I wake up it'll be gone and my parents will still be fighting."

"Well kid, its not a dream, its real, and my parents are you parents now, why don't we change the subject, what do you have first period?"

"Ummm….I have science with Mr. Grinstead."

"That's cool, you'll like Mr. Grinstead, he's really cool, he usually lets you do whatever you want towards the last 10-15 minutes of class, what do you have second period?"

"I have ummm…Math with Mrs. Chambers, is she a cool teacher?"

"Sometimes it depends mostly on the class and if no one ticks her off, but other then that yea she's alright."

"Okay, I have English third period with Mrs. Jones, for fourth period I have Social Studies with Mr. Nuss, fifth period I have study hall, sixth I have IT: Industrial Technology with Mr. Sheets, and for my last class I have art class with Ms. York."

"Wow, well sounds like a lot of classes, but I'm sure you'll be ok. Come lets go to our class and I'll see you have school, why don't you just meet me by the office ok?"

"Yea ok, I guess I'll see you later Nick," Sara said as she watched her soon to be older brother walk away as she headed towards another direction. While she was heading to her first period class she bumped in to someone and she started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I should have paid attention to where I was going, I'm really, really sorry." Sara said as she was picking up her books as she was apologizing over, and over again.

"Hey, don't worry about, I should have watched where I was going I wasn't paying attention." The person that Sara ran into said.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault."

"Well, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Ummm…my name is ummm…Sara, Sara Sidle well soon to be Stokes."

"Well nice to meet you Sara Sidle soon to be Stokes, my name is Gil Grissom but you can call me Grissom, or Griss," Grissom said.

"Hi, nice to meet you Grissom, again I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it, what class you going to?"

"Ummm…science with Mr. Grinstead."

"He's a fun teacher, do you know how to get to your class?"

"no, not exactly, my brother he ummm….kinda went his separate way, so I have no clue where I'm going."

"Do you want me to show you?" Grissom said hoping she wouldn't mind, while he was thinking of an answer he was thinking about how cute and adorable she is."

"Y-yea I would like that." Sara said as she was staring in his blue eyes, and she was also thinking about how he's so adorable and while she was looking in his eyes, she was thinking how she would easily get lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, Sara I'll show, we should go ahead and go so your not late on your first day of school."

They both headed towards the seventh grade hallway. They finally made it to Sara's first period class, and Grissom told her that he would see her later.

"Well, here's your class, I guess I'll see you later right?"

"Yea, hey Grissom if you don't mind what grade are you in?"

"no, I don't mind, I'm in the 8th grade."

"Oh, so would you happen to know a Nick Stokes?"

"Actually yea, I know him, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, 'cause that's my brother, well it was nice meeting you Grissom."

"Yea, you too Sara, I'll see you around." Grissom said as he turned around to go over to the eight grade hallway.

Sara turned around and walked into class and found a seat, and asked the kid that was sitting down if the seat was taken."

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Sara asked.

"Well, no its not you can sit here if you want, my names Greg Sander's what's yours?" Greg asked after she sat down in the desk.

"Hi, my name's Sara Sidle, but it'll be Sara Stokes."

"That's cool, are you like getting adopted or something, if you don't mind."

"Yea, I'm getting adopted the social worker is suppose to come over to my house to have my soon to be legally parents to sign some papers."

"That's cool, hey at lunch would you care to join me at lunch?"

"Ummm…yea sure."

"Awesome!" Greg said excitedly.

Tbc…

Well here's the next chapter and yes I finally key word Finally got Grissom in this story…I wasn't exactly sure how I would do that but it did…any way…well thanks again for those of you that reviewed if I haven't said that lately then I'm truly sorry….the reviews make my day when you guys leave a review…well ne way glad you like the story….well as always reviews are greatly appreciated.

Sara


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later on in the day at lunch…

"Hey Sara!" Greg called when he saw Sara walk into the lunch room. When Sara heard Greg call her name she turned around and saw him waving at her.

"Hey Sara, glad you could make it," Greg said.

"Ummm…yea." Sara said not sure what she should say.

"So hey you going to come to the first football game this Friday?"

"I don't know, it depends on what I'm doing."

"Oh, ok well if you do go, you could always come with me."

"Thanks but I think my brother and my brother's friend Warrick are playing so I just might ride with them to the game, if its ok with my parents."

"Yea, ok well maybe I'll see you at the game."

"Yea, maybe. Hey what do you have next class?"

"I have IT class next, what about you?"

"That's what I have next."

"Cool, so want to walk together since we have that next?"

"Sure, I don't care."

About 15 minutes later the lunch bell rang indicating that lunch is now over and to go back to study hall until it was time for 6th period.

"Well I guess its time for study hall again,"

"Yeah."

The rest of the day flew by quick after school just like Sara promised Nick that she would meet him by the office. While she was waiting for her brother she saw Grissom coming out of the office, and she walked up to him.

"Hey Grissom." Sara said as she approached him.

"Oh hey Sara, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my brother, he told me to meet him by the office."

"Well do you want me to stay and keep you company until your brother gets here?" Grissom asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, sure that would be fine." Sara said as she was getting excited, as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"no problem, so are you doing anything this weekend?" Grissom asked looking for something to talk about.

"Yea, umm…Friday I'm going to watch my brother play football Friday night, I told him I would go and watch him and his friend Warrick play."

"That's cool."

"Yea, hey would you like to go? I don't really know anyone to hangout with and I told Greg I would meet him there if you want to meet us there if you want?"

"Sure I'll meet you guys there only if you don't mind."

"no I don't mind really."

"Okay, if you say so I guess I'll be there Friday night."

"Hey, do you have like messenger? That way we could talk if we don't see each other at school and what not."

"Yea its **buggrissom at yahoo dot com**" Grissom said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper for her. (a/n: I couldn't really put it n email form so hope you guys can read these.)

"Thanks, here's mine, its **butterflysidle at yahoo dot com**," Sara said as she tore a piece of paper and did the same, then she handed it to him.

"no problem, and thank you for your email." Grissom said as he stuck it in his pocket so he doesn't lose it.

A few minutes later Sara saw her brother coming down the hallway towards the office.

"Well hey I'll see you later my brother's on his way over here and I guess I'll talk to you later." Sara said before she walked towards her brother.

"Okay, well talk to you later then," Grissom said as he walked outside and got in the car.

Sara walked up to Nick when he got a bit closer to the office.

"Hey Nicky," Sara said as she approached him.

"Hey Sar' how was your first day?" Nicky asked her.

"It's ok I guess, I just want to get home to see if mom and dad signed the adoption papers, 'cause I think I still want to keep my last name the more I think about it, no offence or anything…I'm glad I'm getting adopted I just want to keep my last name."

"Hey its ok, I'm sure mom and dad would have no problem with that, come on lets go see if mom or dad is here yet if not hopefully Mark will be picking us up." Nick said as he and Sara walked outside to see who would be picking them up.

A couple minutes later Mrs. Stokes picked up her kids, "Hey guys," Mrs. Stokes said as she watched her kids climb into the vehicle.

"Hey mom," They both said.

A few minutes of silence Sara spoke up and asked her mom about the adoption papers, "Hey mom, I have a question."

"What's that sweetheart?" Mrs. Stokes asked her daughter.

"Ummm…about the adoption papers, I was wondering if I could still keep my last name, if not then that's fine, but I was just wondering if I could keep my last name?"

"Yeah, sure thing hun, you can keep your last name if you feel like you want to keep it, its not a problem, we haven't signed the papers yet because she's coming over at 6 o'clock tonight."

"Oh, okay, thanks for letting me keep my last name, and also thanks for adopting me."

"Hey, its not a problem, and your welcome, like we told you plenty of times that your part of this family no matter what."

"Yeah, I know, sometimes it doesn't feel like it, but I know guys care about me really I do, but sometimes it doesn't feel like its real."

"Well, hun it is real, and your going to be officially adopted tonight after we sign the papers."

"Yea, I'm excited about that."

The rest of the ride home was silent and they were all thinking how grateful that their adopting Sara tonight after the papers are signed.

Tbc…

Well there's another chapter for you….I mite b working on another chapter but I'm fresh out of ideas well hope you guys r enjoying this story so far well got to run, but I promise I'll update more..

sara


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Back, at the Stokes place at dinner time…**

"Hey, Alexis why don't you go get your brothers and sister's, and tell time its time to eat." Mr. Stokes told his eldest daughter.

"Okay," Alexis said as she walked upstairs and told her siblings that it was time for dinner, "Hey guys, it's time for dinner."

"Okay 'Lex, tell mom and dad we're coming." Mark told his sister.

"Alright, I will." Alexis said as she walked back downstairs.

Mean while upstairs in Nick's room…

"Hey Sar', you going to go the game?" Nick asked his sister.

"I don't know, I might because I told Greg, this kid in my first period class, I told him I might go if I can." Sara said as she was sitting on her brother's bed.

"I'm sure you can go, if you ask mom and dad." Nick told her.

"Hey kids you coming down for dinner?" Mark asked his younger siblings.

"Yea, we'll be down in a minute," Nick told hi older brother.

"Alright, well you better not keep mom and dad waiting on you two." Mark said as he walked out of the room.

"We should go ahead and go downstairs." Sara said as she headed to go out the door.

"Yea, we should," Nick said as he followed his sister downstairs.

**Downstairs at the dinner table…**

"So, how was everyone's first day of school?" Mr. Stokes asked his kids.

"It was ok, got lost a couple times, but other than that it was ok." Kendra said as she spoke up first. All the kids were saying and talking about how cool it was to see their friends again. A few minutes later mark asked his younger brother a question.

"Hey Nick, don't you have your first game this Friday?"

"Huhh, Oh yea, my first game is Friday." Nick said as he answered Mark's question.

"Speaking of Friday, you dad and I will be gone we have to go to another county that's like tow in half hours maybe three, so we'll be staying over night." Mrs. Stokes told her kids.

"While we're on the topic of Friday, would it be ok if I went to the game?" Sara asked her parents hoping they wouldn't care.

"I don't care; just make sure your homework is done so you don't have to do it over the weekend." Mr. Stokes told his youngest daughter.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure it's done, thanks for letting me go." Sara told her dad.

"No problem hun." Mr. Stokes said

The rest of dinner went by quickly and after they were done eating Mr. and Mrs. Stokes told the kids to clear the table and do the dishes.

"Okay you guys, I want you guys to clear the table and do this dishes," Mr. Stokes told the kids. And they all replied saying ok; a half hour later Mrs. Stokes called her youngest daughter into the living room.

"Hey Sara, could you come into the living room please?"

"Yeah," Sara said as she came into the living room.

"Hey hun, do you remember Ms. Green?" Mr. Stokes asked his daughter.

"Ummm…sort of can I ask why?" Sara asked not sure what to say.

"Well sweetheart, this is the social worker that was in your hospital room about a month ago, well she brought the adoption papers, and we needed to know if u still want your last name or if you want to change it to Stokes." Mrs. Stokes told her daughter.

"Oh ok, I think I remember, but ummm…if its ok with you guys could I keep my last name?" Sara asked shyly.

"Sweetheart, that's fine, we just wanted to give you the choice if you want to keep it or not, but that's fine you can keep you last name." Mrs. Stokes told her daughter.

"Okay, thanks, I think I'll just keep my last name." Sara told her parents and the social worker.

"Alright, you can go ahead and go back and help the others with the kitchen now hun." Mr. Stokes told her.

"Okay," Sara said when she turned around to go back to the kitchen to help finish cleaning up.

After Sara left Mr. and Mrs. Stokes finished the adoption papers and handed them back to the social worker and after the social worker left they called Sara into their office so they could talk to her and tell her that she is officially adopted.

"Hey Sara hun, could you please come into our office we have something to talk to you about." Mr. Stokes said making his voice sound like he was serious and wasn't in the mood to be joking around.

"Yes sir," Sara said, scared that she might be in trouble for something.

**In the office…**

"You said you wanted to see me?" Sara asked as she walked in the office slowly.

"Yes I did, have a seat please," Mr. Stokes said as he was trying not to smile, after Sara sat down he continued, "Well, about the adoption paperwork…" Mr. Stokes started as he was just playing around with her.

"I'm not getting adopted am I? I have to go to another family right?" Sara asked, a little sad that she won't be staying with the Stokes any more.

"Sweetheart you didn't let me finish my sentence, as I was saying about the adoption papers, it has been finalized and you are now officially adopted." Mr. Stokes said with a smile on his face.

"Really, it's finalized I'm now apart of this family?" Sara asked getting all excited about staying here forever with the Stokes.

"Yes, sweetheart it's finalized, do you want to go tell your brother's and sister's now?" Mrs. Stokes asked her.

"Yea, can I?" Sara asked before she left the office.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Mrs. Stokes told her daughter.

"Thanks," Sara said as she walked out the door to tell her siblings that she was finally adopted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

a/n: ok everyone i no this chapter is like extremely short like shorter then all the chapters i have been writing but hey i couldnt come up w/ne more but i promise u i will have more 2 morrow cuz i have a sub 2morrow n 3rd per. government & i'll b able 2 come up w/more then while im doing my wkst that will b due friday urrg...lol well ne way sry its like really really short well ne way on with the story hope you like...

Sara

* * *

Sara went upstairs to tell her brothers and sisters about the good news.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Sara asked when she got to the game room they were in.

"What's that Sar'?" Nicole asked.

"It's finalized, the adoption papers are finalized!" Sara told them excitedly.

"Hey that's awesome, now your apart of us." Alexis told her now adopted younger sister.

"Yea, but there's something I should tell you guys, I kept my last name, hope you guys aren't mad." Sara told them nervously.

"No, we're not mad Sar', why would we be mad at you?" Mark asked her.

"Because, I kept my last name and not taking your guys' name," Sara told them quietly.

"Hey, just because you kept your last name don't mean we hate you, I don't think we could ever hate you Sar', we love you to much to hate you." Mark said as he gave her a hug as she cried into his chest getting his shirt wet. A few minutes later she calmed down some for Mark to continue, "You okay now?"

"Yea, thanks." Sara said as she dried her eyes with her sleeves.

"No problem kiddo, any way do you need a ride to the game Friday?"

"Actually yea I do, you don't mind do you?"

"Nah, I don't mind, I was planning on going any way."

"Okay, thanks again, I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm kinda tired."

"Alright kiddo, we'll see ya in the morning."

"'K, goodnight guys," Sara told them before she walked to her room.

"Night Sar'," Everyone said before she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

a/n: Hey guys sorry for this really delayed chapter..got caught up n 2 much homework ask my sister if u dont believe me...lol..jk...ne way ummm...well im really really really sorry...hope you guys like this chapter...i'll try 2 come up w/alot more sometime this wk but i cant promise ne thing...but if not then maybe this wkd...well hopefully the next chp will b up by next wkd not this wkd but the following wkd aka next wkd...lol..ok..enough of me talking on w/the story reviews r greatly appreciated...

Sara

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast and most of the kids have been getting a lot of homework, if they didn't finish it up in class or study hall if they had one. Friday had snuck on them really quick and Nick was all excited about tonight's game.

"Hey Nick come on," Marks waiting in the car for you." Sara told her brother as she went upstairs to get him.

"I'm coming, tell Mark I'm on my way out, I just have to do something." Nick told his sister.

"Okay," Sara told him as she headed downstairs, back out to the car.

"So what's taking Nick so long?" Mark asked Sara after she got back in the car.

"I don't know, he just said that he'd be out in am in a minute, just had to do something." Sara told Mark.

A few minutes later Nick comes out of the house and gets in the car.

"What took you so long?" Mark asked Nick.

"I had to do something real quick." Nick told his brother as he was putting his seatbelt on.

**At school…**

"Hey Nick, your staying after school right?" Mark asked his brother when they arrived at the school.

"Yea, that's right," Nick told his brother as he went into the building.

"Alright, Sara, I'll meet you at the flag pole after school." Mark told his sister as they headed towards the school.

"Okay, I'll see ya after school." Sara told her brother as she went her separate way. When she got into the building she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Sara, wait up!" Greg called after her.

"Oh, hey Greg," Sara said as she waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, so, you're still going to the game tonight?" Greg asked as they headed to their first period.

"Yea, my parents said I could, so yea I'll be going tonight, my brother is going to take me, since she's going anyway." Sara answered him.

"Cool so I guess I'll meet you there?"

"Yea, before I forget to tell you, I invited some one else to come to the game also.

That's fine, so who's coming?"

"He's an eighth grader, his name is Gil Grissom, but he said he goes by Griss or Grissom."

"Okay, cool, we better get to class before we're late."

"Yea, I agree," Sara said agreeing with Greg as she followed him to class.

**After school in front of the Flag pole…**

"Hey Greg, I'll see ya at the game, I have to go meet my brother by the flag pole." Sara told Greg as they walked outside.

"Alright, I'll see ya there." Greg said as they parted ways.

A few minutes later Mark comes out and sees his sister by the flag pole and calls for her "Hey Sara, over here."

Sara heard someone call her name, and spotted her brother and walked over to him.

tbc...

* * *

a/n #2: again REALLY REALLY SORRY plz leave a review its greatly appreciated & ideas would b helpful 2...lol well over & out...

Sara


	11. authors note

hey every 1 im putting most of my stories on hold rite now...till after the holidays & im also trying 2 come up w/more ideas 4 the next chp of all my stories (written by me w/the help of my sister) ne ways ummm...if u guys have ne ideas of wut i should put 4 the next chp pleaze let me no ideas r greatly appreciated...well got to go happy holidays every 1!!! )

luv sara


End file.
